You're Mine
by SasuNaruForever17
Summary: Naruto wants to go to Sakura's Valentines Day party but needs a partner and Sasuke doesn't want to go along. All he wants is the sexy Dobe to himself. And he's going to get what he wants, no matter what. SasuNaru


To go along with my fluffy Valentines day fic 'Please Accept it' I wrote a Lemon! SasuNaru of course! Enjoy it!

Your Mine

Sasuke was looking at him again. But it wasn't just any look, it was _that_ look. The one that was filled with lust and desire all for him. For Naruto. They had gone into town to pick up chocolate and flowers for Valentines Day. Sasuke didn't want to go, but Naruto had insisted. The blonde grabbed handfuls of candy hearts and boxes of assorted chocolates, all that would go to his friends. Finally Naruto had gotten enough and Sasuke followed him home.

The Uchiha of course tried to jump Naruto right as they entered the house, but he just got pushed away. Naruto worked on putting ribbons and little cards on each present. Sasuke sat on the couch, trying not to pay any attention to the blonde. Naruto shouted a big "Done!" when he was finished and gathered up all of his gifts and put them into a box. They were all meeting later on tonight for a little Valentines day party.

_Of course_ you had to bring your sweetheart and _of course _Naruto was bringing Sasuke.

But _of course _the bastard didn't want to go. Naruto smirked and walked into the living room.

_I think I can change that. _He plopped into Sasuke's lap and grabbed his face so they were eye to eye. "Sasuke! Please come to the party with me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because. I don't like Valentines Day."

"Why not?"

"Chocolate, pink, and Sakura are on my list of things to hate for life."

"But! Umm…but if you go I'll give you something!"

"Really now? What will you give me?" Naruto ignored Sasuke's smirk and started undoing the buttons on his shirt. Once he had them open he slid a finger down his chest.

"_My body_." Sasuke watched the finger come back up and enter the blonde's mouth. Just as Naruto was putting in another finger, Sasuke grabbed his hand.

"Before or after the party?" Naruto tilted his head to the side.

"After."

"Then I'm not going."

"Teme! Please! Come on I want you to go. _Need_ you too!" Sasuke sighed and stared at Naruto.

No matter how much he wanted to deny the blonde, those eyes silently begged him to go.

"On one condition." Naruto brightened and smiled.

"Yea?!"

"I get your body _now_." Naruto pouted and crossed his arms. Well, it's not like there was any other way to get Sasuke to got with him.

"Fine." And just like that Sasuke picked up Naruto and waltzed to the bedroom.

* * *

Naruto was placed on the bed and Sasuke grabbed the lube off of the dresser. He returned to Naruto, seeing that the blonde already had his shirt off and was working on his pants. Sasuke smirked and moved Naruto's hands, letting his own take over. Naruto groaned and laid back against the bed, feeling the fabric tease it's self down until it was all the way off. Sasuke licked his suddenly dry lips and pulled off his shirt, then attacked Naruto's chest with an eager mouth.

The blonde arched up as Sasuke licked on of his nibbles. The other was rolled around in his other hand. Sasuke moved lower, abandoning now hard buds and lavishing his navel. Naruto moaned and grabbed Sasuke's hair pushing down further to where he wanted. Sasuke removed the boxers that where in his way and put the tip of Naruto's cock in his mouth and sucked lightly. He then took more in and swirled his tongue around.

Naruto moaned and pushed Sasuke's head down. The Uchiha put his hands on Naruto's hips and sucked hard. The blonde bucked up and let go of Sasuke's hair, tangling his hands in the sheets around him. With a final suck Sasuke let Naruto's cock slip from his mouth and he grabbed the lube. He poured some into his hand and coated three fingers. Naruto spread his legs and Sasuke put in a finger, pushing past the rings of muscle. He pushed all the way in and moved the finger around, soon another one joined bit his lip, trying to relax. Sasuke scissored the fingers and added the last one. He probed around until he hit something, making Naruto call out.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke took out his fingers and lubed up his cock. He aligned it with Naruto's quivering entrance and slowly pushed in. Sasuke moaned at the tight heat surrounding him and stared down at Naruto. The blonde looked up at him and nodded. Sasuke pulled out with a groan and pushed back repeated his actions and started to get faster, Naruto's moans pushing his on. Sasuke slammed in hard, hitting the blonde's prostate.

"Sasuke! Harder…right there." He pulled out once again and aimed for that spot, efficiently hitting it. Sasuke's rhythm soon lost it's smooth beat and became erratic. Naruto moaned as his sweet spot was abused and Sasuke grabbed his abandoned cock. He pumped it in sync with his hard thrusts and soon Naruto voiced his orgasm.

"_SASUKE!_" Upon hearing his name called out at the height of pleasure, Sasuke thrust in as deep and he could go and felt the coil inside him break.

"Naruto!" He filled Naruto and gazed down at him. The blonde's eyes were closed as he bathed in the after glow of sex. Sasuke pulled out and laid down next to Naruto. They both stayed still for a while, slowly falling asleep.

"Okay Sasuke, lets go!" Naruto tried to hop out of bed but Sasuke pulled the boy back to him.

"I don't want to go." Naruto pouted and tried to get away from Sasuke.

"But Teme, you promised!" He pulled Naruto closer and silenced him with his lips. Sasuke pulled away and glared at Naruto.

"I don't want to share you." He nuzzled Naruto's neck and the blonde sighed.

"Fine Teme, but only this once! Next year we are going for sure!" Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto again.

"Happy Valentines day Naruto."

Naruto smiled lightly and hugged Sasuke to him.

"Yea, happy Valentines day, Sasuke."

------------------

Yes yes happy V-day to all! Hope you liked it! Review!


End file.
